Silver and Gold
by Vernydog92
Summary: After the events of the Puzzle Realm being locked away the real Weasleby finds he is having a hard time in Tealand.  He is attacked one night on his way home, but it seems his rival isn't his rival after all.  Weasleby/Hatsworth *SPOILERS*
1. Worthless

**Author's Note:** I am sure not many of you have heard of Henry Hatsworth and the Puzzling Adventure, but it is an awesome game for the DS. You guys need to play it. Those you you who are fans yay! This is a story about Weasleby and Hatsworth. There are some spoilers in this fic, but nothing too bad. It is a romance betwixt the two, so just letting ya know.

**Paring: **Henry Hatsworth/Leopold Charles Anthony Weasleby the 3rd

**Warning: **violence/sexual situations/rape/slash

* * *

><p><strong>Silver and Gold <strong>

**Chapter One: Worthless**

The cold rain poured down upon the streets and buildings of Tealand. Everyone was safe inside away from the storm; almost everyone. The great city of Tealand was known for it's high class adventurers. They had always been above the rest when it came to the greatest treasure hunters. Unfortunately walking around with such extreme wealth was a dangerous thing. The beautiful city was also full of robbers and thugs wanting to taste the wealth.

Then there were those few who cared little about the wealth, but wanted those who had it. Though it was a rarity there were very few who only wished to humiliate and have power over those who had it all. They wanted to make them see that they were really nothing under all they possessed. It gave them a sort of thrill which was really covering up for something far deeper. The beautiful city hid something very dark which no one could see until it was too late. They would become victims.

The rain continued to fall at a hard and steady pace. The weather seemed to make things melancholy, but also very quiet. Then a lone man was walking down the street with an umbrella in his hand. He looked around through his monocle and continued to walk at a fast pace. The ran dripped off his umbrella and coat as he continued down the street. His grey hair and mustache blew in the wind as some rain hit his face. He stopped to catch his breath as a crack of thunder sounded in the distance.

_Henry Hatsworth_ was the number one adventurer in all of Tealand and he was the most respected of the Pompous Adventurer's Club. He was a brilliant professor whom taught an English course at Tealand's highest university. He also tutored young students on the side who were interested in treasure seeking. His kind and sweet disposition made the woman adore him, but he remained single through the years. This was because he was always traveling around away from home.

Hatsworth ran through the rainy streets of Tealand looking for something important. It was getting dark and he seemed to be really bothered. The truth was he was quite upset. He began to call out over the storm hoping to get through.

"WEASLEBY!" He cried out. "WEASLEBY WHERE ARE YOU?"

_Leopold Charles Anthony Weasleby the Third_ was also a member of the Pompous Adventure's Club and the second greatest treasure hunter in Tealand. Unfortunately he was a devious little man and was very stuck up. He was snobbish and was not afraid to show it to anyone. He could be nasty and was a spit fire making him very unpopular among the other adventurer's. Hatsworth and him were always in competition and were hard core rivals.

Weasleby was not the most physically strong man, but he was amazingly brilliant. All though, he used his brilliance to build great machine's to stop Hatsworth anyway he could. He was jealous of Henry because he always got the glory and everyone adored him. The real reason he hated the other man (some could say) was because he was really very lonely. He saw how much everyone loved the other man and felt utterly alone. He knew he was hated and it hurt.

Henry looked around and tried to listen if he could hear anything over the storm. When he heard nothing he continued to run through the streets looking for the other man. He cared about him and when he missed the most recent Pompous Adventurer's meeting he became worried. Weasleby was at every meeting and was always on time, or even early. As the rain grew harder Hatsworth became even more worried.

"WEASLEBY WHERE ARE YOU?"

Suddenly Hatsworth heard a noise which was out of place even in the storm. He heard loud laughter and it wasn't the happy kind of laughter either. It sounded more like something was happening that shouldn't be happening kind of laughter. He ran around to the back of a building and his eyes went wide at what he saw. There was a small group of men standing around in a circle. In the middle of the circle was Weasleby half naked, beaten and with his hands tied behind his back. They had gaged him and were taking turns humiliating him.

Henry stayed silent because they didn't know he was there, but anger began to boil inside of him. It was a kind of tea kettle effect and as he watched it boiled even more. He was not a violent man, but when he saw one of the men kick the younger man making him cry and bleed he lost it. He took his cane wringing it with both hands and raised it over his left shoulder. The anger seethed from him as he approached one of the men from the back. Then with a mighty whack he took him out in one shot.

The others looked in surprise and shock as their friend fell to the ground. They looked at Hatsworth and saw the anger in his eyes and he raised his cane again. They threw Weasleby to the ground and began to approach Hatsworth. The was anger in their eyes because of what he did to their friend.

"Don't be foolish now lads . . . your messing with the wrong chap." He warned them.

"You're dead old man." One hissed. "Oh no, I believe your dead . . . dead wrong."

They all went at him and he took his cane bashing one in the back of the knee rather hard. There was a crunch and he fell to the ground moaning in pain. The other two men tried to grab Hatsworth, but he dashed out of the way completely. One of them grabbed a hold of Henry's arm, but he stabbed him in the stomach with the pointed end of his cane. The man doubled over grabbing his stomach as blood trickled through his fingers. Hatsworth let out a low growl as the last man stood in front of him. He held his cane up and the guy took off like a dog with his tail between his legs. Henry put down his cane and tried to catch his breath as the adrenaline left him. He heard a whimper and remembered Weasleby was hurt.

"Weasleby . . . it's okay I'm here now." Henry said as he ran over to the man on the ground. "Hold on old boy."

Henry took off his coat and wrapped it around the shivering man. He gently pulled the gag from his mouth and untied him. His heart broke into pieces when he saw a pair of sky blue eyes begin to water. Tears spilled down Weasleby's face as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Hatsworth got down on his knee's and pulled out a cloth dabbing the blood from the younger man's mouth. The younger man finally broke down and began to sob as heart breaking sounds emitted from him.

Hatsworth gently wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him close. He was sure he would be pushed away, but instead arms went around him. Weasleby grabbed his jacket holding the fabric tightly in his hands until his knuckles were white. The rain had become gentle and the thunder softly rolled in the background. Henry rubbed the broken man's back trying to soothe him, but knew it was in vain. He wasn't really sure what those men did to him, but he knew it was horrible and unspeakable. The sobbing lasted for an hour and finally Weasleby had become quiet.

"Weasleby . . . we need to get you to a hospital old boy." Hatsworth said kindly.

"H-Hatsworth?" Weasleby asked his voice cracking.

"Yes, tell me . . . what is it?"

"D-d-don't . . . don't leave me . . ."

Weasleby coughed hard as blood dribbled from his mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head as his body fell limp in Hatsworth's arms.

_Coma._ It was the only word Hatsworth had heard the doctor say to him. His heart ached because he realized despite all of his efforts he had failed. He softly clutched Weasleby's nearly lifeless hand in his own. He looked upon the younger man laying in the bed all hooked up to these strange machines. At least his face looked peaceful despite the tube going down his throat. Henry had come everyday for almost the past two months and sat with the man. He spent time with him, talked to him and even had tea with him. Weasleby wasn't able to drink the tea, but it was the thought that counted.

At one point he was sure he saw the man move his hand, and it gave him hope. He was sitting one day talking to the younger man when the doctor came in.

"Mr. Hatsworth can I talk to you outside please?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." Hatsworth said getting to his feet.

The two moved to the other side of the room and began to talk.

"What would you like to do sir?" The doctor asked.

"What do you mean?" Hatsworth asked quite confused.

"It's been two months and it is highly unlikely Leopold will be pulling out of this coma."

Hatsworth was not happy to hear this and it made him rathe irate.

"Perhaps it is time to look at his will to see what his wishes are sir." The doctor explained. "He may not want to be on life support."

"You listen to me lad . . . I am not giving up on him!" Hatsworth roared. "DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"I understand but . . ."

"NO, Weasleby is a fighter and I will not give up on him EVER!"

"I'm sorry sir . . . I didn't mean to upset you."

Hatsworth finally calmed down and leaned on his cane regaining his composure. He looked into the doctor's eyes realizing he meant no arm. Then he remembered what Weasleby had said to him on that day.

_"Don't leave me . . ."_

Henry gripped his cane in determination, but looked back at his fallen friend.

"I'm not going to leave him . . . not now." Henry said quietly. "I will never leave him."

"We'll keep trying Mr. Hatsworth." The doctor said. "We won't give up on him either."

Hatsworth turned back to the doctor and gave a kind smile.

"Thank you."

The doctor nodded and then went over to the side of Weasleby's bed. He checked his vitals, but stopped in the middle of his examination. Almost frozen in place he watched as the man moved his hand. He then looked over at Hatsworth and saw the man smile.

"I told you he's a fighter." Henry chuckled. "He's always been."

The doctor finished his exam and told Henry to keep and eye on Weasleby. Perhaps he could pull out of the coma at anytime if he was strong enough. The doctor left and Hatsworth was alone with the other man again. He went over and sat down taking a hold of his hand again.

"I know you can hear me Weasleby." He said gently. "I won't leave you."

He smiled when he felt Weasleby's hand softly grip his own. Hatsworth turned and looked out the window as the rain fell against the pane. It reminded him of that day and the smile quickly left his face. He felt like he should have made it there sooner, but he was too late. Those man had done something to Weasleby, but he wasn't sure what. He was pulled from his thoughts when a hand softly gripped his own. "H-Hatsworth?" A familiar but quiet voice asked. Henry turned his head back and saw Weasleby's blue eyes looking into his own brown ones. He smiled and held the other man's hand softly just happy to see he was awake.

"Am I . . . in an h-hospital?" Weasleby questioned.

"Yes, you have been in a coma for two month's old bean." Hatsworth explained. "I knew you would pull out of it."

"Y-you stayed with me . . . didn't you?"

"Yes, you told me you didn't want me to leave you."

"Even after what I tried to do to you?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand . . . you don't hate me?"

"No, I could never hate you."

"But . . . I . . ."

"You have done bad things, but I know you're not a bad man."

Weasleby turned away from Hatsworth and let out a sigh.

"You have a good heart." Hatsworth explained. "You're head just isn't in the right place is all."

"Thank you . . . for staying with me."

Hatsworth could hear sadness in Weasleby's voice and he knew something was wrong. He gave the man's hand a gentle squeeze and he turned toward him. Henry smiled trying to let him know it was all right.

"It's all right old boy . . . you're not alone." Henry said softly. "I'm your friend and I'll be there when you need me."

"My friend?" Weasleby asked.

"Yes."

"I've never had . . . a friend before."

"Now you do." "Hatsworth?"

"Hmm?" "I'm really glad . . . you're here."

"As am I, as am I."

* * *

><p>So, this is only chapter one and I plan on doing more. Feedback is much appreciated. Also a freaking centipede crawled in front of me as I typed this story, so pardon any mistakes. LOL!<p> 


	2. A Secret

**Author's Note**: Well, things get a little more romantic in this chapter. For now the story will be at a T rating. I may change it later depending on how things go. Just a little heads up is all.

**Paring: **Hatsworth/Weasleby

**Warning: **guy/guy romance, yaoi or slash

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: A Secret<strong>

Weasleby made a full recovery physically, but mentally he was still hurting. Once he was back in his mansion he began to have horrible nightmares. The one thing he did look forward to was the time he spent with Hatsworth. For the first time he was glad to see the other man, and he wanted his company. They would have tea time together everyday and would talk about adventure's. Though he never told the other man about what was going on inside of him. It was just something he would rather not talk about.

Hatsworth on the other hand was concerned because he could tell something was wrong with his friend. He seemed on more on edge and there was this sadness in his eyes which was more apparent. The fire which burned in his eyes seemed to be extinguished and that was one thing Henry liked about Weasleby. He had always been a spit fire, but now that seemed to have changed as well. It was like someone flipped a switch on him and turned him off. The man was really very depressed.

Then one night at one of the Pompous Adventurer's meetings Hatsworth decided to find out what was wrong. Weasleby excused himself for a washroom break and he decided to follow. He put his ear to the door and heard soft sobs coming from inside. He quietly opened the door and tip toed inside. The bathroom was very ornate with many marble sinks and decorated stalls. He saw Weasleby hunched over a sink and he was looking into the mirror crying. "You're disgusting . . . dirty . . . wrong." He said into the mirror with anger.

"It's your fault . . ." Weasleby jumped and became stiff when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He then saw Hatsworth behind him in the mirror and he looked concerned. "Why would you say such things about yourself?" He questioned rather perturbed.

"None of it is true."

"Why did you follow me in here?" Weasleby snapped.

"Because I'm your friend and I was worried about you."

The anger quickly left the man and he bowed his head in shame. Hatsworth moved closer and was right behind him wanting to know what was wrong.

"I know this has something to do with what happened to you that day." He said. "I have always known there was something more that occurred before I reached you."

"Hatsworth . . ."

"Please, tell me what happened?"

"I-I-I can't."

"I promise this will only be between me and you."

"You don't understand."

"Well, not yet old bean."

Weasleby knew that the older man only wanted to help him and give him comfort. It felt like he had his heart ripped out and then shoved back in again. He felt like a book missing an entire chapter. Tears began to make their way down his cheeks and he closed his eyes in shame.

"They . . . they raped me Hatsworth . . ." He finally spoke.

"Weasleby . . ." Hatsworth said his heart full of ache.

Henry softly rubbed Weasleby's shoulder and realized those men had taken a piece of him. They had broken the man and now he couldn't even look at himself in a mirror without feeling dirty. When he looked into the mirror all he saw was a whore who deserved what he got. That was the way they had made him feel; they made him feel like it was his . . . fault.

"It's not your fault . . . they did this to you . . . they made you feel this way." Hatsworth spoke softly. "You're not dirty, disgusting or wrong."

"W-why do I feel like . . . like that?" Weasleby sobbed.

"Because that was the way they wanted you to feel, but none if it is true."

"H-Hatsworth . . . I-I'm . . . scared."

"It's okay . . . I'm here."

"W-What if they come back?"

"They won't . . . if they know what's good for them."

Hatsworth gritted his teeth, but continued to rub the other man's shoulder. He moved to Weasleby's back and then thought of something.

"Hey, do you want to scare them?" Hatsworth asked.

"How?" Weasleby questioned.

"Just attack them with that mechanical hat of your's . . . that would send them running."

Hatsworth chuckled and Weasleby let out a bit of a chuckle himself. The tears stopped and he turned to his friend. He gave a smile and wiped the remaining tears from his face and gently blew his nose into a hand towel.

"It's good to see a smile again." Hatsworth said smiling as well. "Remember that I am always here for you."

"I'm glad you are."

"Let's go back to the meeting . . . it's tea time and I'm in the mood for a crumpet . . . or three."

"I need some tea right about now as well."

The two walked out of the washroom and went to have their tea. They sat on a comfy couch and talked for some time. The two had conversed so long that they had not realized everyone else had left. The club owner could see the two were getting along so he decided not to kick them out.

"If you two could lock up for me I'm heading home . . . cheerio." He said to the two.

"Of course good sir." Hatsworth said with a wave before he returned to the conversation with Weasleby. "Hmm, maybe we should head home ourselves old boy?"

"I-I don't want to go home." Weasleby said. "I would rather stay here . . . with you."

"Weasleby . . . well the fire is roaring in the fireplace and it is warm."

"Just for tonight."

"Well, I can't see why not."

"Thank you Hatsworth . . . it means a lot."

"Please, we have known each other for a long time . . . call me Henry."

"Henry . . . I guess I have been so used to calling you Hatsworth."

"Well, we had been rivals for so long, but now things are different."

"Then you can call me Leopold."

"You know Leopold perhaps we could be an adventurer team?"

"Hmm, I never thought of that."

"With our skills combined we could be the first number one team in Tealand."

"Then it's settled."

The two shook hands on it and decided to become a treasure hunting team instead of competitors. They sat together on the couch and watched the fire crackle in the fire place. It grew quiet between the two with only the sound of the fire breaking the silence. Hatsworth looked over and saw the fire's reflection in Weasleby's glasses. His eyes sparkled with the orange and yellow lights. It glowed upon his skin dancing on his face softly.

Weasleby's lips looked soft as did his skin. His brown hair which curled in the back was silky and fine. As his eyes continued over the man he saw little details he never saw before. He noticed how Weasleby tied his Jabot collar and how it ruffled just right. Hatsworth also noticed how he crossed his hands over his lap elegantly. The older man'a attention went back to the younger man's face when he heard him let out a sigh.

Hatsworth watched as the younger man reached over and took a hold of his cup of tea. He took a sip and then put the cup back down before turning to face the older man. It caught Henry off guard because Weasleby had found that he was staring at him.

"Erm . . . the fire is lovely." Hatsworth said clearing his throat. "It definitely makes one forget about the cold rain outside."

"Indeed." Weasleby stated. "Though you can still hear the thunder."

"How are you doing?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean about earlier?"

"Right, I'm fine."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I was about to say something as well."

"I'll go and find something in the kitchen . . . I'll be back."

Hatsworth got up from the couch and went back into the kitchen leaving Weasleby to drink his tea. After a while the fire simmered down to a small flame and the younger man let out a sigh before getting up himself. He grabbed a log with a disgusted look on his face and managed to throw it in the fire place. He decided to use the washroom before sitting back down and having something to eat. He took his cane twirling it in his hand before making his way to the bathroom. He did what he needed and then washed his hands whiling humming a little tune.

After he dried his hands he left the washroom and returned to the couch. He saw Hatsworth walking back with two bowls full of soup on a tray.

"It's Chicken Noodle . . . I hope you don't mind old bean?" Hatsworth chuckled as he put the trays down on the table in front of the couch. "But it is my home made recipe . . . good thing they keep fresh ingredients around here."

"I haven't had home made chicken noodle soup since I was a lad." Weasleby said with a smile. "I am sure your's is the bees knees."

"Well, I am sure it will be like nothing you have ever tasted."

The two sat down and began to eat their soup together, and Weasleby found it to be quite delicious. After they finished Hatsworth took the bowls and thought it was only proper to wash them. It wasn't long before he returned to the couch with a hot kettle full of some tea. Weasleby gave a smile and presented his cup for Henry to fill. He then poured some milk into the tea and stirred it before adding just a small cube of sugar. It didn't seem he noticed that Hatsworth had moved closer to him. Though he didn't really mind because he enjoyed the other man's company.

"I know it may seem like and odd question to ask, but how old are you Weasleby?" Hatsworth asked.

"Oh, well I'm thirty-five to be exact." Weasleby said with a chuckle. "Actually, today is my birthday."

"Really, well cheers to you then . . . happy birthday!"

"Thank you, it was a rather jolly good day."

"I wish I would have known . . . I would have got you something old boy."

"To be blatantly honest you did give me a present."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, your friendship."

Weasleby turned to Hatsworth and gave a genuine smile of appreciation. The older man smiled back before reaching out and putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"I'm more than happy to be your friend Weasleby, and I'm glad it means that much to you." Hatsworth said kindly.

"Well, your the only friend I have ever had Henry . . . it does mean a lot to me." Weasleby said quietly. "More than you will ever know . . . hmm you keep calling me by my last name by the by"

"Old habits die hard old bean."

"Indeed."

"I'm happy we're friends . . . it was getting a bit dodgy."

"Really?"

"I'll tell you Leopold you sure are a spit fire."

"He he he, I suppose I am."

"I don't think I have ever met someone quite as fiery as you my friend."

"Probably never will again."

"I love that about you."

Weasleby looked at Hatsworth with a little shock and an awkward silence was soon between them. The younger man was the first to speak though.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." Hatsworth said turning back to the other man. "You're a very wonderful man Leopold . . . at least I think so."

"That means a lot coming from you Henry . . . it really does."

Hatsworth felt a strange feeling begin to creep inside of him and his heart swelled. He looked into Weasleby's deep blue orbs as the fire reflected in them. The fire again danced across his soft cheeks. The feeling inside of Henry was something he hadn't felt in years. He felt warm and full of happiness almost like a kettle full of warm tea. Then a realization just seemed to smack him in the face. It was something he never knew he would come to see. He was gay.

It wasn't exactly frowned upon in Tealand, but it was something he never thought would happen to himself. There were a quite a few gay couples in Tealand, but there was lot's of scuttle butt going around about them.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand being placed on his shoulder, and he continued to look into the other man's eyes. He looked over the man and discovered something else he never knew. Hatsworth found Weasleby to be quite beautiful and the fire just added to his elegant beauty. Of all the people Henry had met over the years in Tealand the man he was looking at in the very moment was the most ravishing.

"Gods Weasleby you are blooming beautiful." Hatsworth said letting it slip out.

A blank look was now plastered on Weasleby's face as shock began to seep in.

"What did you say?" Weasleby questioned not quite sure he heard right.

Hatsworth cleared his throat as a blush rose upon his cheeks.

"Erm, I said you were beautiful." He managed to say.

"Um, well . . . I . . . hmm." Weasleby stuttered as a blush rose onto his cheeks as well.

"You are far more ravishing than anyone I have ever met in all my years living in Tealand."

"Henry . . . I . . ."

"I mean every word."

The blush on Weasleby's face grew deeper as a warmth began to fill his body. His heart and stomach fluttered, but he looked away from the other man feeling a little embarrassed. Henry reached out and put his hand on top of the other man's softly. The younger man gasped not really knowing how to react to the gentle touch. He looked into Hatsworth's eyes with his eyes wide, but didn't move his hand away.

"Weasleby whatever is going on inside of me . . . I know is happening to you as well." Hatsworth explained. "Leopold . . ."

"Henry, I'm confused." Weasleby said quietly. "I don't understand?"

"I know, but it's okay."

"How?"

"Because we both feel the same."

Finally Hatsworth reached up and caressed Weasleby's cheek with the back of his hand. The other man shivered, but didn't pull away from the soft touch. He looked into the older man's eyes and never realized how gentle he was. His eyes darted quickly as the other man moved closer to him. They were only a few inches a part and it was getting a little uncomfortable for Weasleby.

"Henry?" He questioned.

"It's all right Leopold." Hatsworth said soothingly.

He reached up and put his hand under the younger man's chin titling it up slightly. Their noses met and Hatsworth softly nuzzled Weasleby. At first the other man shivered, but then he melted into the touch. Henry leaned in just a bit closer and their lips met in a soft and delicate kiss. He felt Leopold go ridged, but as he caressed his lips he relaxed. Weasleby began to kiss back as this great warmth went through him.

Weasleby moved even closer deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Hatsworth. The two kissed like tomorrow would never come making small noises as they did. They finally had to pull away as the need to breathe pestered them. They parted taking a much needed breath and then looked into each others eyes. "Henry." Weasleby said softly as a deep blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Leopold . . . that was wonderful." Hatsworth cooed.

"It-it was."

Something wonderful was happening between the two men, and they wanted to be close to each other. As the storm continued outside the two cuddled under a blanket together. They held each others hand as the fire continued to warm them. Were they in love? Only time would tell.

* * *

><p><em>Yep, it's friggin chapter two. Feedback appreciated. KTHXBYE!<em>


End file.
